


How do you like me now?

by Niglia



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Melancholy, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niglia/pseuds/Niglia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Klaus/Caroline]<br/>One-shot ambientata vent’anni dopo gli avvenimenti della 4x20, nonché 1x01, suppongo, di The Originals.<br/>Dove Caroline mette finalmente piede sul suolo di New Orleans... Non svelo altro. Buona lettura!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you like me now?

 

    Caroline Forbes aveva evitato New Orleans per anni come se la città fosse invasa dalla peste. Era stata una decisione presa inconsciamente, all’inizio, ma con l’andare del tempo aveva iniziato a considerarla come una tacita promessa fatta a sé stessa.   
    Negli ultimi vent’anni aveva girato il mondo – Mystic Falls aveva iniziato a starle stretta una volta che qualcuno se n’era andato per sempre – e non aveva di che pentirsi della scelta che aveva fatto. Per quanto solitaria, non credeva che la sua vita fosse un completo disastro, e anzi le esperienze l’avevano resa ben più matura, forte ed indipendente rispetto alla ragazzina che era stata una volta.   
    O forse no. In fondo era sempre in fuga da qualcosa, non era forse così?   
    Per i primi tempi si era dovuta nascondere dai fratelli Salvatore, che chissà per quale motivo la rivolevano con loro a Mystic Falls o in qualsiasi dannato posto si trovassero, forse per cercare di agevolare la ricerca dei sentimenti perduti di Elena. Dio, si sarebbe potuto scrivere un libro – per non dire una saga – sulle disavventure di quella ragazza, ma Caroline ne aveva abbastanza di quella vita: la sua migliore amica era stata spazzata via da una stronza incapace di provare rimorsi, e lei non aveva più né il tempo né la voglia di farle da babysitter. Se Stefan o Damon credevano il contrario, erano problemi loro: dopo i primi cinque o sei anni smisero di cercarla, e dovettero rassegnarsi ad occuparsi da soli della povera, sfortunata Elena. Avevano voluto la bicicletta, che adesso pedalassero senza rovinare la vita agli altri!   
    Per quello che ne sapeva anche Bonnie se n’era lavata le mani. Ormai aveva perso i contatti persino con lei, ma confidava sempre sul fatto che, se la strega avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto rintracciarla con uno dei suoi incantesimi. Finora non era mai successo. Chissà, forse si era resa conto di non voler essere amica di un vampiro, alla fine.   
    Per farla breve, Caroline aveva tagliato completamente i ponti con il suo passato. Per un periodo aveva anche camuffato il suo aspetto – tingendosi i capelli e vestendosi in modi che la vecchia Caroline Forbes non avrebbe mai nemmeno preso in considerazione – ma alla fine, quando aveva compreso che ormai nessuno l’avrebbe più seguita, riprese a comportarsi come al solito e a tornare, almeno all’apparenza, sé stessa. L’unico problema era il dover cambiare città ogni due o tre anni – prima che gli umani si accorgessero che non invecchiava di un giorno – ma alla fine aveva fatto il callo anche a quello. In fondo, se la città le era piaciuta poteva sempre tornarci nel giro di una decina d’anni.   
    Sì, Caroline non era del tutto delusa della sua nuova esistenza. Per la prima volta si sentiva libera, impavida – non aveva nulla da temere o nessun nemico cattivo da combattere. Quei tempi, grazie al Cielo, erano finiti.   
    Eppure, qualcosa continuava a mancarle.   
    Aveva perso i contatti anche con  _lui_. I primi tempi si chiamavano spesso, anche solo per un brevissimo saluto, ma poi doveva essere successo qualcosa – Caroline ancora non capiva cosa – che aveva fatto sì che Klaus non le rispondesse più né alle chiamate né ai messaggi, un po’ com’era successo anche con Tyler dopo che aveva lasciato Mystic Falls, e alla fine, benché intimamente delusa, si era rassegnata all’idea che anche per l’ibrido Originale doveva essere stata nientemeno che una semplice distrazione.   
    In fondo era quello da sempre, no? Sembrava che non potesse ambire ad essere di più. Era destinata ad essere sempre la seconda – o, peggio, la terza – scelta di tutti gli uomini della sua vita. Persino di suo padre, che l’aveva abbandonata per ben due volte.   
    Col tempo, aveva imparato a seppellire questi sentimenti nelle profondità del suo animo. Non era mai arrivata a spegnere l’umanità come a suo tempo avevano fatto Stefan, Damon e la stessa Elena, ma era semplicemente diventata più brava a controllare e a gestirle con una freddezza che, talvolta, ancora la sorprendeva. Aveva scoperto che in quel modo riusciva a vivere meglio, e colmava il vuoto con avventure brevi e prive di ulteriori coinvolgimenti affettivi; sceglieva solo esseri umani, li soggiogava e poi se ne liberava. Loro si dimenticavano di lei e lei di loro.   
    Triste, ma efficace.   
    Ma alla fine anche questo modo di vivere l’aveva stufata. Lei non era fatta per quello! Poteva andare bene per un po’, il divertimento e gli sfoghi di varia natura, ma pensare di trascorrere l’intera eternità in quel modo… Qualche volta le era persino balenata in testa l’idea di levarsi l’anello diurno – unico ricordo che aveva di Bonnie – e aspettare l’alba sulla cima di un palazzo. No, meglio, su una spiaggia in riva al mare – le sarebbe piaciuto morire così, vedendo il sole sorgere dalle onde, all’orizzonte. Tuttavia, non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di farlo. Ah, come se non bastasse era anche una codarda!   
    In tutto questo frattempo, come già accennato, aveva evitato di mettere piede a New Orleans. La Louisiana l’aveva sempre affascinata – il fascino del sud, la storia che permeava quelle terre, le guerre e le conquiste che si erano susseguite tra quelle paludi, la magia, l’impronta francese – ma non era pronta all’eventualità di poter rivedere lui. Aveva girato il mondo, era stata ovunque o quasi, e mai una volta era incappata in Klaus, né nella sua famiglia, né in qualcuno che lo avesse visto anche solo di sfuggita: e ciò l’aveva portata a credere che lui dovesse essere ancora nel luogo in cui si era trasferito vent’anni prima, quando aveva lasciato Mystic Falls –  _quando aveva lasciato lei_  – per chissà quale diavolo di motivo.   
    Non sapeva neppure il motivo di questa decisione, a dire il vero. Insomma, che diritto aveva di essere arrabbiata per il fatto che Klaus fosse andato via? In fondo non c’era nulla per lui a Mystic Falls, se non un folto gruppo di umani ed esseri soprannaturali che lo volevano morto e una ragazza di cui era innamorato che non lo ricambiava. Se fosse stata al suo posto, probabilmente anche lei sarebbe fuggita via.   
    Il punto, però, era che lo riteneva fatto di una pasta diversa! Da quel lato l’aveva delusa, ecco. Forse era questo il problema.   
    Ma forse era anche giunto il momento di affrontarlo, il problema, e con esso chiudere i conti anche con l’ultimo legame che aveva col passato. Dopo, solo dopo, sarebbe stata davvero libera di andare avanti.   
    
    
  

* 

    
    
    « _Benvenuti nel lato oscuro di New Orleans. Un parco giochi soprannaturale, dove i vivi si perdono facilmente e i morti restano a giocare_.»   
    New Orleans. Una delle più famose città della Louisiana - più conosciuta della stessa capitale, Baton Rouge - ex colonia francese e patria di Louis Armstrong, di cui Caroline si era riscoperta fan a quindici anni, ascoltando un vecchio disco in vinile di sua madre.   
    Caroline ascoltava distrattamente le parole della guida, mentre gli occhi vagavano curiosi e avidi di dettagli sugli antichi palazzi del Quartiere Francese.   
    Senza farsi notare, sgattaiolò via dal gruppo di turisti e si infilò in mezzo alla folla, perdendosi nell’atmosfera. Non avendo nessuna fretta al mondo, si prese tutto il tempo che ritenne necessario per godersi la città. Si fermò di fronte ai piccoli gruppi di musicisti di strada, applaudendo alla fine delle esibizioni e lasciando loro una discreta mancia nelle custodie degli strumenti lasciate aperte per quello scopo; assaggiò i cibi che offrivano le bancarelle, comprò orecchini, bracciali e foulard nei negozi di souvenir e fotografò praticamente tutto quello che le capitava a tiro. Era andata per stare qualche giorno come turista, ma forse non le sarebbe dispiaciuto trattenersi un po’ più a lungo.   
    All’ora di pranzo andò alla ricerca di un bar dove trovare qualcosa –  _o qualcuno_  – che placasse la sua fame. Aveva smesso di nutrirsi dalle sacche di sangue quando aveva capito che era impossibile rubarle sempre dagli ospedali senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, e in fondo finché non uccideva, dissanguandolo, l’umano dal quale beveva non c’era nulla di male nel farlo. Senza contare che così, preso direttamente dalla vena, il sangue era anche più gustoso.   
    Si avvicinò con passo sicuro al bancone, sedendosi su uno degli sgabelli e chiedendo il menù. Avrebbe voluto ordinare uno Spritz – oh, a Verona li facevano buonissimi – ma dubitava che un piccolo bar di New Orleans vantasse la presenza di quell’aperitivo. Alla fine si risolse ad ordinare qualcosa che mescolava vodka, gin e rum con succo di mirtillo, e che sembrava abbastanza alcolico da placare la sua sete di sangue il tempo necessario per trovare qualche umano disponibile ed appetitoso.   
    Alla fine, com’era prevedibile, fu un ragazzo creolo ad avvicinarsi a lei: a quanto pareva una ragazza sola che ordinava vodka all’una del pomeriggio era una preda succulenta per qualsiasi essere di genere maschile. Aveva la carnagione deliziosamente scura, come un pezzo di cioccolato, e degli occhi neri come il carbone: nel complesso era affabile e gentile, si offrì di pagare il drink per lei e lei si innamorò del suo accento. Quindici minuti dopo qualche chiacchiera e convenevole, si ritrovarono in un vicolo cieco nel retro del locale, e Caroline lo soggiogò per impedirgli di urlare mentre procedeva a morderlo sul collo.   
    Tuttavia non aveva fatto in tempo neppure a sbottonargli la camicia, che qualcuno la afferrò bruscamente per le spalle strappandola dall’umano, spingendola contro il muro opposto con uno schianto doloroso e ringhiando contro di lei. Il ragazzo parve liberarsi dal soggiogamento e saggiamente decise di andarsene per evitare di trovarsi coinvolto in quel diverbio; Caroline, da parte sua, aveva superato la soglia della normale arrabbiatura.   
    «Ehi! Chi diavolo pensi di essere? Non ti hanno insegnato che è buona educazione non interrompere il pasto di un vampiro?» Sibilò mostrando le zanne al nuovo arrivato.   
    Quest’ultimo, chiaramente un lupo a giudicare dall’odore, si limitò ad ammonirla con gli occhi dorati e brillanti che erano tipici di quelli come lui. «E a te non hanno insegnato a presentarti prima di cacciare nel territorio di un altro vampiro?» Ribatté come risposta, sempre senza abbandonare la posizione d’attacco.   
    Caroline strinse gli occhi, indecisa, ma poi ritenne che non era il caso macchiarsi le mani del sangue di quel ragazzino. Soprattutto non in un territorio che non conosceva e che si trovava sotto la giurisdizione di chissà chi, come le aveva giustamente ricordato lui. Così riprese un’espressione tranquilla, sospirò e lasciò che gli occhi le tornassero azzurri e che i canini si rimpicciolissero, e per prendere tempo si diede una sistemata ai capelli e all’abitino che indossava. «A mia discolpa posso dire che non conosco le leggi di New Orleans. Sono arrivata oggi», spiegò pacata, mostrando le mani con i palmi aperti e rivolti all’insù per far comprendere al licantropo di non avere cattive intenzioni. «Non avevo nessuna intenzione di uccidere quel ragazzo, ad ogni modo.»   
    Anche quest’ultimo ritirò l’atteggiamento minaccioso, accettando le scuse della ragazza. «No, ma prima di cacciare qui, specialmente in questo Quartiere, devi chiedere il permesso al re. Non si fa nulla senza il suo consenso.»   
    Il re? A New Orleans c’era un re? Questa notizia le giungeva nuova. Era incappata in situazioni del genere nelle città della Vecchia Europa, dove concetti come monarchia e plebaglia sembravano tuttora piuttosto in voga tra i vampiri, ma credeva che i non-morti americani ne avessero fatto a meno. Evidentemente si sbagliava, anche se forse era un bene che un centro del sovrannaturale come la città più grande della Louisiana avesse un governo stabile, per così dire.   
    Non le piaceva molto l’idea di dover andare a porgere omaggi a questo misterioso sovrano, ma a giudicare dall’atteggiamento risoluto del licantropo capiva di non avere molta scelta.   
    Improvvisamente il ragazzo, che sembrava ad ogni minuto sempre più familiare, le fece una domanda che la mise in allarme. «Hai un anello diurno. Chi te l’ha dato?»   
    D’istinto Caroline infilò le mani in tasca. «Se non ti dispiace, questi sono affari miei.»   
    «Se non ti dispiace, dolcezza, questi sono anche affari miei, dato che fino a prova contraria potresti essere una minaccia per il mio territorio.»   
    «Il tuo territorio? Credevo che appartenesse al re», ribatté Caroline, cercando di cambiare argomento. Poi però sbatté le palpebre, perplessa. «Mi hai appena chiamato  _dolcezza_?»   
    Il licantropo, ancora senza nome, ghignò in un modo che lei trovò terribilmente familiare. «Ti da fastidio se ti chiamo dolcezza? Preferiresti tesoro?» La provocò, avanzando di qualche passo nella sua direzione.   
    Caroline mantenne un invidiabile sangue freddo. «Preferirei che non usassi affatto dei nomignoli quando ti rivolgi a me», ribatté, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Posso anche essere un’intrusa nel tuo territorio, ma sono pur sempre un vampiro più vecchio di te. Perciò rilassati, ragazzino.»   
    Per tutta risposta, il ragazzino in questione scoppiò a ridere. Ai lati della sua bocca si formarono due piccole fossette, che Caroline si ritrovò ad osservare nel disperato tentativo di ricordarsi a chi diavolo somigliava quel piccolo lupo arrogante.   
    «Va bene, miss. Dovrai dirmi come ti chiami, allora», propose, tendendole una mano. «Io sono Killian.»   
    «Caroline», si presentò lei controvoglia, stringendogli comunque la mano. E tanti cari saluti all’intenzione di rimanere in incognito.   
    Killian strinse gli occhi, studiandola. «Okay,  _Caroline_ », fece, come se stesse saggiando il suo nome sulla punta della lingua. «Vieni con me. Prima conosci il re, prima potrai nutrire la tua sete.»   
    
    
    


** 

    


  
 _How do you like me now?_  
 _How do you like me now,_  
 _Now that I'm on my way?_  
 _Do you still think I'm crazy_  
 _Standin’ here today?_  
 _I couldn’t make you love me_  
 _But I always dreamed about living in your radio_  
 _How do you like me now?_

    
    
    Dando prova di essere un’ottima guida turistica, Killian le aveva fatto strada lungo Bourbon Street, facendole un rapido tour di quella zona del Quartiere Francese occupata da più di ottant’anni per la maggior parte da creatura sovrannaturali. Caroline questo avrebbe potuto capirlo da sola, dato che era perfettamente in grado di distinguere l’odore di un licantropo o di altri vampiri da un essere umano, ma si sforzò di non essere odiosa e di comportarsi da brava ospite. Non voleva venire esiliata dalla città solo perché aveva spezzato il collo a un lupo insolente.   
    «Ti posso fare una domanda?» Gli chiese, interrompendo la sua disquisizione sulla nascita del jazz.   
    Il ragazzo sorrise, facendo balenare rapidamente una fila di denti più affilati del normale. «Prego, dolcezza, sono al tuo servizio.»   
    Lei roteò gli occhi a quel tono palesemente flirtante. «Perché mai un licantropo come te dovrebbe lavorare così lealmente per un re vampiro?» Indagò, sfogando finalmente la sua curiosità. «Ho visitato molti posti, sai, e in nessuno di essi mi è mai capitato di imbattermi in una situazione del genere. La mia teoria è che vi tenga prigionieri con qualche ricatto o minaccia.»   
    «Sai, non è mia abitudine discutere della nostra politica con il primo vampiro che passa, per quanto grazioso ed affascinante possa essere», replicò Killian, con un sorriso che però aveva perso un po’ della sua spontaneità. «E se davvero sei così vecchia come dici di essere, dovresti anche cercare di essere più saggia di quello che sembri. A New Orleans non è prudente andare in giro a criticare il modo in cui viene governata la città.»   
    «Quindi avevo ragione, tu e il tuo branco siete sotto minaccia», insisté lei, abbassando la voce.   
    «Non mi sembra che siano state quelle, le mie parole», la corresse lui. Abbassò lo sguardo verso Caroline e aggrottò la fronte, per poi sbuffare divertito. «Certo che sei testarda, eh!»   
    «Cerco solo di capire in che razza di universo parallelo sono finita», si ritrovò a borbottare, incrociando le braccia.   
    «Ehi, sei a New Orleans. Le cose qui sono diverse da quelle a cui sei probabilmente abituata.»   
    «Già, immaginavo. Allora, non siamo ancora arrivati? Inizio a morire di fame e a trovarti appetitoso.»   
    Il ragazzo ridacchiò. «Ci siamo quasi, tesoro», la rassicurò, poggiandole una mano sulla base della schiena per spingerla gentilmente verso un cancelletto in ferro battuto che dava accesso al cortile interno di una palazzina di qualche secolo prima.   
    
 _Questo posto pullula di licantropi_ , fu il primo pensiero che balenò nella mente di Caroline non appena ebbe varcato la soglia, ritrovandosi ad inalare il forte odore di una cinquantina di lupi. Il cortile, a quell’ora del pomeriggio, era relativamente vuoto – di certo i vampiri non potevano gironzolare a quell’ora, a meno che non avessero avuto il privilegio di possedere un amuleto che li proteggesse dalla luce del sole – se si escludevano un paio di ragazze sedute al bancone di un bar all’aperto e alcuni mannari che chiacchieravano accanto a loro. In un angolo, sotto il porticato, c’era un piccolo palco che ospitava alcuni strumenti di un’ipotetica orchestra, che probabilmente sarebbe venuta a suonare più tardi; alcune piante frondose, Caroline riconobbe il profumo dei glicini, coloravano e rinfrescavano l’ambiente.   
    Tutto sommato sembrava un posto piuttosto tranquillo, all’apparenza, per essere l’abitazione di un re.   
    Caroline dovette ricredersi quando Killian la fece entrare in “casa”. Sempre con la mano del licantropo a contatto con la sua schiena – in un’altra occasione gliel’avrebbe già staccata dal polso, ma ora come ora aveva ritenuto più prudente mostrare di essere un’ospite di quello che sembrava un lupo Alpha o come lo chiamavano laggiù – attraversarono un salone d’ingresso che pareva la sala di ricevimento di un albergo, con parquet e divani color crema, piante, quadri che riempivano le pareti, un grosso impianto stereo, un paio di tavoli da biliardo, altri minibar e persino un acquario dall’acqua limpida, il tutto completato dalla presenza di un notevole numero di licantropi, prevalentemente maschi.   
    Killian salutò ciascuno di loro con degli enormi sorrisi, venendo ricambiato con medesime reazioni, ma non si fermò con nessuno di loro andando direttamente a passo sicuro verso una scalinata con la ringhiera di ferro battuto dipinto di bianco. Caroline continuò a seguirlo, guardandosi intorno con attenzione attenta a non farsi sfuggire un solo dettaglio, nel caso più tardi le fosse servita una qualche via di fuga.   
    «Non ci sono molti vampiri, considerando che stiamo andando dal loro re», osservò con fare pungente una volta arrivati nel pianerottolo, obbligando Killian a fermarsi con un sospiro tra l’esasperato e il rassegnato.   
    «Non credi che se questa fosse stata una trappola, tu saresti già morta?» Le domandò gentilmente, senza alcuna traccia di minaccia nel tono di voce.   
    In effetti, stando alle precedenti esperienze che Caroline aveva avuto in fatto di trappole e torture, il ragionamento del ragazzo non faceva una piega; ma considerando che si trovava in quella situazione da sola, senza che nessun altro ne fosse a conoscenza, preferiva non cullarsi troppo su false speranze.   
    Con un sospiro, fece un cenno a Killian di andare avanti. «Va bene, va bene, sbrighiamoci.»   
    «Tranquilla, siamo arrivati», sorrise lui, attraversando il corridoio e fermandosi di fronte ad una porta chiusa. Sollevò una mano e bussò tre volte – Caroline si domandò se era un caso – poi, alle successive parole che pronunciò, la vampira si gelò sul posto. «Papà, posso entrare?»   
 _Papà? Papà?_ Che razza di scherzo era, quello? Era il figlio di un vampiro? O il re era un licantropo e lei non aveva capito un accidente di niente in tutto quel frattempo?  _Dannazione, Caroline!_    
    «Sì, Killian, entra pure.»   
    Il licantropo abbassò la maniglia e spalancò la porta, voltandosi solo per osservare un’improvvisamente pallida Caroline e per farle cenno di seguirlo ancora all’interno di quella stanza. Entrò comunque per primo, e quando anche lei fu dentro la porta si richiuse con un tonfo.   
    A quel punto, tutta l’aria presente nella camera parve venire risucchiata via all’improvviso.   
    Avrebbe dovuto capirlo. Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo! Tutto quello che avevano visto i suoi occhi portava il suo marchio – anzi, non capiva come aveva fatto ad essere così stupida da non capirlo prima.   
 _Lui_  era ancora di spalle, rivolto verso un’enorme tela dal disegno incompiuto – benché già si potesse intuire qualcosa del soggetto raffigurato. Stava ripulendo un pennello con un panno macchiato di pittura vecchia, secca, ma qualcosa – che avesse avuto anche lui la stessa sensazione che aveva bloccato il respiro a Caroline? – parve impossessarsi di lui e spingerlo a cessare qualsiasi attività. Posò il pennello sul tavolo e poi, con studiata lentezza, si voltò verso di loro.   
    Caroline vide le sue nocche sbiancare da quanto stava stringendo quello strofinaccio.   
    «Caroline», mormorò. La sua voce era bassa, ma non tremava.   
    Killian apparve confuso. «Voi due vi conoscete?» Fece, con lo stesso tono incredulo che hanno i figli quando scoprono che i propri genitori avevano una vita prima di avere loro.   
    Entrambi lo ignorarono.   
    «Ciao, Klaus», lo salutò lei a sua volta, dopo essersi schiarita la voce. Perché tutta quell’agitazione? Che bisogno c’era di essere nervosa? Era solo un amico, in fondo. Un amico di cui aveva sentito la mancanza ogni santo giorno degli ultimi vent’anni, un amico che le aveva promesso il mondo e che invece era sparito da un momento all’altro senza un solo straccio di spiegazione.   
    Cercò di non piangere, ma gli occhi le si annebbiarono lo stesso.  _Che stupida_.   
    Allora, sotto gli occhi esterrefatti di Killian – che non aveva mai visto nei suoi vent’anni di vita una simile espressione sul volto del padre, neppure quando si trattava di lui – Klaus attraversò la stanza e si fermò a pochi centimetri da Caroline, guardandola come se si stesse trattenendo a forza dal toccarla.   
    Alla fine le sorrise, prendendo le mani tra le sue e sollevandole per posarvi gentilmente le labbra.   
    «Sapevo che prima o poi avresti bussato alla mia porta, Caroline.»   
    
    
    
    


*** 

    
    
    
    Killian aveva lasciato loro un po’ di privacy – sotto ordine di Klaus, naturalmente. Fosse stato per lui, non si sarebbe di certo perso quell’inaspettata riconciliazione.   
    Così adesso sedevano su due poltrone, separati soltanto da un basso tavolino in mogano sul quale era stato posato un vassoio con delle sacche di sangue tiepido a beneficio di Caroline e del pregiato bourbon per il  _re_. Inizialmente, avevano chiacchierato del più e del meno: Klaus sembrava terribilmente interessato alla vita che la vampira aveva condotto dal momento in cui si era lasciata alle spalle Mystic Falls per gettarsi nel caos del mondo, e da parte sua lei trovava divertente raccontargli alcuni aneddoti – come la notte in cui aveva soggiogato tutte le guardie del Louvre per poter gironzolare nel museo da sola, senza la fastidiosa calca degli umani che lo invadevano di mattina. Ammise di aver perso del tutto i contatti con i suoi vecchi amici – e poté giurare di aver visto un lampo di soddisfazione attraversare gli occhi dell’ibrido a tale notizia – e di aver mantenuto intatto solo il rapporto con sua madre, ormai ex sceriffo in pensione. Si sentivano solo per telefono, prevalentemente – Caroline non si sentiva in vena di tornare nella sua città d’origine – ma a volte capitava che Liz Forbes la raggiungesse in qualsiasi posto la figlia si trovasse al momento. L’ultima volta si erano viste a Toronto, per trascorrere insieme il Ringraziamento e il Natale dopo tantissimo tempo, ed erano rimaste insieme per due mesi prima che Caroline decidesse di fare nuovamente i bagagli.   
    Anche Klaus, comunque, scoprì di avere molte cose da raccontarle, benché all’inizio sembrasse un po’ restio a lasciarsi andare. Più che altro si limitò a spiegarle la situazione di New Orleans, il modo in cui aveva scacciato il vecchio re, un vampiro di nome Marcel che aveva trasformato lui stesso, per impedirgli di far del male al proprio erede, e come si era riappropriato della capitale modellandola secondo il suo gusto e il suo volere. Elijah e Rebekah lo avevano aiutato in quell’oscuro periodo di transizione, ma Klaus era convinto che avessero deciso di fermarsi solo per amore di Killian – come dimostrava il fatto che adesso non ci fossero più.   
    Accarezzando con un dito il bordo del bicchiere di bourbon che Klaus le aveva gentilmente versato, Caroline decise di prendere un altro argomento che nelle ultime ore non ne aveva saputo di lasciarla in pace.   
    «Quindi è vero, hai un figlio. Sangue del tuo sangue», esordì, senza guardarlo direttamente.   
    L’espressione dell’ibrido si fece immediatamente seria, come se si sentisse in colpa che Caroline l’avesse scoperto in quel modo; non poteva negare che avrebbe voluto dirglielo lui, infatti. «Già. Non te l’ha mai detto nessuno in questi anni?» Si informò, con un tono studiatamente noncurante.   
    Lei scrollò brevemente le spalle, sollevando infine gli occhi su di lui. «Mi erano arrivate delle voci, in realtà, ma mi sembrava una notizia troppo assurda per prestarvi attenzione. Altrimenti sarei venuta prima a farti le mie congratulazioni.»   
    Quell’ultima frase aveva qualcosa che somigliava al risentimento, e Klaus sospirò. «Caroline…»   
    «No, no, dico sul serio», lo interruppe, sollevando una mano. «E la madre? Lei non c’è?»   
    «No. Lei… Hayley è morta dopo il parto.»   
 _Oh_. Sentire pronunciare quel nome dopo tutti quegli anni aveva ancora uno strano effetto su di lei. E vederlo associato a Klaus in qualche modo le fece più male di quanto potesse immaginarsi. Sapeva che erano stati insieme – era stata Elena a dirglielo, nel periodo in cui era una stronza senza sentimenti, e ancora adesso Caroline non aveva idea di come diavolo facesse lei a saperlo, anche se per un certo periodo aveva vissuto insieme a Rebekah – ma che addirittura ci fossero simili risvolti… Comunque, era acqua passata. E lei non aveva alcun diritto di prendersela. «Beh, può sembrare strano ma mi dispiace. Non eravamo grandi amiche, ma comunque… mi dispiace», mormorò alla fine.   
    «Ah, dolce Caroline… Sempre così misericordiosa e comprensiva. Anche quando il tuo istinto ti urla di non esserlo.»   
    La vampira distolse lo sguardo, preferendo farlo vagare per la stanza. «Non avevo nulla contro Hayley», disse semplicemente. «Ci siamo conosciute in un periodo difficile per entrambe, il destino non è stato molto favorevole a una nostra eventuale amicizia. E probabilmente avrei fatto anche io le stesse cose che ha fatto lei… Per cui, ripeto, mi dispiace.»   
    Klaus la fissava come se avesse voluto leggerle dentro; non riuscendoci, si limitò ad annuire piano. «Sì, anche a me.»   
    Lei non resistette. «Eri innamorato di lei?» Le scappò a mezza voce, osservandolo di sottecchi.   
    Le labbra di Klaus si piegarono in un sorriso sarcastico. «Ero ubriaco, deluso e arrabbiato quando sono stato con lei, Caroline. Oltre a quello, non c’è stato niente prima e non c’è stato niente dopo. Ma ciò non mi impedisce di amare mio figlio», chiarì, con un tono pacato.   
    Caroline sbatté le palpebre, perplessa: chiaramente, quello non l’aveva mai messo in dubbio. «Certo, non volevo insinuare nulla del genere.»   
    Klaus colmò il silenzio versandosi un altro bicchiere di liquore e mandandone giù più della metà in un unico sorso; per le creature come loro era difficile ubriacarsi davvero, ma con una buona dose di alcool e una ferrea determinazione chiunque ci sarebbe riuscito. Caroline fissava un punto indefinito fuori dalla finestra, ma l’ennesimo sospiro dell’ibrido la costrinse a riportare la sua attenzione su di lui.   
    «Tutto ciò che Killian ha di lei è una fotografia e una voglia sulla spalla», ammise amaramente. «Io non la conoscevo, e non ho potuto raccontare niente a mio figlio su sua madre.»   
    «Dev’essere stato difficile, per lui…»   
    «È sopravvissuto. E per quanto possibile, ho cercato di non fargliene sentire la mancanza.»   
    Rimasero in silenzio per una manciata di minuti, metabolizzando quanto era stato detto. Non era un silenzio imbarazzante, tuttavia, sembrava invece piuttosto confortevole.   
    «Che fine ha fatto il resto della tua famiglia? Credevo aveste deciso di rimanere insieme una volta per tutte», chiese Caroline cambiando discorso, abbassando la voce come se questo potesse rendere più delicata la sua domanda.   
    Klaus scrollò le spalle con apparente noncuranza. «L’ultima volta che ho sentito Rebekah era in Nord Europa, in Danimarca credo. Elijah invece è da qualche parte in Sud America con Katherine», rispose, prima di sorseggiare il suo costoso liquore. «Evidentemente non riescono a sopportare la mia presenza per più di una o due settimane.»   
    «Mi era sembrato di capire che aveste risolto i vostri…  _precedenti_.»   
    «Lo credevo anche io, ma a quanto pare è più difficile di quanto sembri cancellare mille anni di tradimenti», replicò Klaus, facendo ondeggiare il liquido ambrato all’interno del bicchiere. «Suppongo di non essere nella posizione più adatta per poterli biasimare.»   
    «Sai, per quanto discutibile possa essere stato il tuo comportamento, le decisioni che hai preso partivano tutte dal principio di volerli proteggere. Credo che prima o poi questo dato di fatto avrà la meglio su tutto l’astio che magari nutrono in questo momento… Nessuno è capace di portare rancore per sempre, e voi siete una famiglia immortale», gli ricordò dolcemente Caroline, cercando di non suonare troppo arrogante e sperando di non aver superato il limite con quel discorso.   
    Ma ormai avrebbe dovuto conoscere abbastanza bene Klaus da  sapere che le permetteva di dire qualsiasi cosa senza mai arrabbiarsi. «Sei una sorpresa costante, Caroline. L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti non la pensavi in questo modo», le fece notare infatti con uno strano sorrisetto.   
    Sorrise anche lei, più tranquilla. «Beh, sono passati tanti anni. Dovevo pur trovare qualcosa da fare tra uno shopping e l’altro», scherzò, poggiando il proprio bicchiere sul tavolino e allungando le gambe sul pavimento per sgranchirsele un po’.   
    «Posso farti una domanda?» Le chiese lui all’improvviso, tornando di nuovo mortalmente serio. Al cenno affermativo e curioso di lei, Klaus proseguì. «Che fine ha fatto Tyler?»   
    «Tyler?» Ripeté Caroline, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Te l’ho detto, no?, che ho perso i contatti con tutti i miei amici.» Klaus sembrava sorpreso, così a suo beneficio Caroline cercò di essere più esauriente. «Non lo vedo dal ballo di fine anno, Klaus. Non ci siamo più visti, né sentiti», confessò tranquilla, senza sembrare particolarmente ferita o dispiaciuta.   
    «Ero convinto che dopo la mia ritirata da Mystic Falls foste tornati insieme. Mi era sembrato di capire che fosse ciò che volevi, no?»   
    Caroline rise, un po’ nervosamente. «Oh, beh,  _il cuore di una donna è un profondo oceano di segreti_ », rispose, usando una di quelle citazioni che aveva in programma di dire ad alta voce, almeno una volta nella vita. Si alzò, aggirando la poltrona di Klaus e raggiungendo la finestra spalancata su una via abbastanza calma del Quartiere Francese. In lontananza si sentivano voci, musica e chiacchiere, e dovette resistere per non fuggire lì in mezzo evitando quell’imbarazzante confronto con Klaus. Di certo non poteva dirgli che non era di Tyler che aveva sentito la mancanza, una volta che  _lui_  se n’era andato da Mystic Falls… Avrebbe finito per fare soltanto la figura della vampira patetica e indecisa. E non voleva comportarsi come Elena neppure se da ciò ne fosse dipeso la sua vita, tante grazie!   
    Ad ogni modo avrebbe dovuto immaginare che per Klaus l’argomento era ben lungi dall’essere concluso.   
    Sentiva la sua presenza dietro di sé – si era mosso così in silenzio da non farla accorgere di niente, proprio un assassino perfetto – ma si sforzò di rimanere calma e impassibile.   
    «Sai che non posso, né voglio, obbligarti a fare qualcosa», sussurrò la sua voce al suo orecchio, facendola rabbrividire istintivamente. «Ma pensi che adesso mi potresti permettere di mostrarti New Orleans? Il mondo, purtroppo, l’hai già visto senza di me – ma mi piacerebbe davvero essere la tua guida a casa mia.»   
    Se fosse stata ancora umana il suo cuore si sarebbe fermato, con ogni probabilità. Prendendo un profondo respiro si voltò verso di lui, sollevando infine gli occhi su un’espressione così dolce e carica di aspettative da farle tremare le gambe.  _Dopo tutto quel tempo, davvero, lui la stava ancora aspettando?_    
    «Mi stai chiedendo di restare, Klaus?» Gli chiese piano.   
    Lui sorrise, ma era un sorriso leggermente incerto. «Ti sto chiedendo  _se vuoi_  restare», specificò, senza lasciar intendere né più né meno di quello che aveva detto.   
    «Beh, New Orleans mi affascina… Contavo di trattenermi un po’ più a lungo del solito», rispose con aria volutamente vaga, indietreggiando di qualche passo. «In effetti, sono venuta solo per chiedere il permesso al re», aggiunse poi, incapace di trattenere ancora il sorriso.   
    «Sei fortunata, allora. Conosco il re, sono sicuro che ti lascerà rimanere.»   
    «Oh, che pensiero gentile da parte sua!»   
    «Vero? Sì, lo penso anch’io.»   
    «Credo che avrò bisogno di un altro drink.» 

    
    
    
    
    
    
    
  

 

  
**_«Caroline,_**    
 ** _I’m standing in one of my favorite places in the world,_**  
 ** _surrounded by food, music, art, culture._**  
 ** _And all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you._**    
 ** _Maybe one day you’ll let me.»_**  


* * *

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Angolo Autrice.**  
>  Il mondo ha decisamente bisogno di più Klaroline, dopo la puntata/pilot dello spin-off.  
> E io ho intenzione di contribuire, nel mio piccolo. ù_ù  
> Cercando quindi di raddrizzare questa sottospecie di trama – che poi, l’unica cosa marcia è la faccenda del bambino, perché, dai, da che mondo e mondo i vampiri sono defunti e non possono procreare – è venuta fuori questa sorta di What if? ambientata nel futuro, e niente… Spero che l’idea sia gradita :) Perché se proprio dev’esserci questo bambino, insomma, che almeno diventi figo come il padre. xD  
> [PS: La telefonata finale è stata un colpo al mio povero cuore di fangirl, mannaggia.]  
> Continuerò a sperare e a credere fino alla fine che il Klaroline sia end-game, un po’ come il Delena, perché dai, facciamoci due conti… La 4x20 valeva come pilot dello spin-off, dunque mettetevi nei panni di chi, non conoscendo The Vampire Diaries, si è visto questo pilot dove alla fine il protagonista principale telefona questa fantomatica Caroline con l’aria di esserne completamente innamorato, e allora questo Nuovo Fan si domanderà in continuazione chi sia questa Caroline – perché, ricordiamoci, lui non ha visto TVD – e spererà che prima o poi appaia durante la serie… E poi, quando meno ce l’aspettiamo, BOOM! Nella season finale di The Originals Caroline arriva con dieci valige con tutta l’intenzione di sistemarsi a casa di Klaus e di fare da matrigna al piccolo ibrido ù_ù  
> Vabbè, sognare è gratis. Lol. Comunque mi è piaciuto scrivere di Killian, il bimbo di Klaus, magari in futuro scriverò ancora di lui. :D  
> Ci leggiamo presto, spero, fanciulle! Ho scoperto questa vena di ispirazione per questo fandom e non ho intenzione di lasciarmela scappare, per vostra sfortuna ;) Grazie in anticipo a tutti coloro che leggeranno!  
> Un bacio,  
> Niglia.


End file.
